


A Relaxing Bubble Bath

by useful_clover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, F/M, Married Couple, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useful_clover/pseuds/useful_clover
Summary: Headmistress Hermione uses the prefect's bathroom for a luxurious bath. But she is not alone...
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	A Relaxing Bubble Bath

Harry saw Hermione emerge from the changing room. Her towel was fastened around her chest and stopped short of her knees. She paused, and looked around the room, ensuring that she was alone. From beneath his invisibility cloak Harry appreciated the way her curly hair billowed down her back, fastened back with a hair bobble. The tied towel accentuated the curve of her breasts, beads of sweat glistening delicately across her chest.

Apparently satisfied she was alone, Hermione approached the bath's edge. The rim of the bath was flush with the floor and she was forced to kneel down to test the water temperature. From the bath's opposite side Harry enjoyed the chance to peer down at her breasts. To his delight Hermione reached up to the tuck of her towel and unfastened it. It fell to the floor around her kneeling body, revealing her shapely breasts to Harry. Her nipples were small, dark and erect - the winter chill of the bathroom taking effect. Below them, her torso and hips widened slightly. She was by no means fat but carried some extra weight that served only to accentuate her feminine curves. The mound between her legs revealed a small tuft of hair that was swiftly covered as Hermione dipped into the bubbly bath. 

Beneath his cloak, Harry began to slowly stroke his hardening member. The sight of her naked, lying back on the side of the bath was driving him insane with lust. Her eyes were closed in relaxation, her breasts gently bobbing in the bath's water as she relaxed after a long day's work. Occasionally the movement of the water would reveal her dark areolas before they would drop once again below the water line. To Harry, the sight of Hogwarts' Headmistress wet and naked before him was too much to handle. He gave a gentle groan as pleasure waved up his body from the tip of his penis. 

Immediately, two things occured. Harry withdrew his hand to prevent himself from ejaculating and Hermione's head shot up in alarm at the sound. She peered around and seemed concerned. After several minutes, she was apparently satisfied that she had misheard and she relaxed once more.

Although Harry could see nothing below the waterline, he noticed a smile creep across her face. Her buck teeth bit her lower lip, and a look of pleasure exuded from her face. Hermione was clearly masturbating beneath the waters.

Harry began grabbing his cock with a more animalistic technique than before. He knew he could wait no longer.

"Oh yes, yes Harry…ahhhh" moaned Hermione. Harry started at the realisation that he was the object of her late night fantasy. Her moans became quicker and quicker. 

"Yes, yes… ohh yes YES" she panted. 

Harry lowered himself into the pool, protected by the cloak. He removed it below the water and allowed it to float nearby, protected by the bubbles.

Opening his eyes he saw her fingers rubbing against her clit, fast and urgent. Her hips bucked with desire as Harry heard Hermione's fervent moans of pleasure. 

"OH YES HARRY!" she screamed as Hermione's orgasm pulsed around her body. Swimming towards her beneath the water Harry flipped her around so she faced the bath's side and drew up out of the water. She screamed slightly at the flipping. 

"Who? Who's there?"she whispered to the mysterious figure behind her.

"It's me." Harry stated. Hermione snaked her head around and saw him out of the corner of her eye. She said nothing but a look of shock crossed her face. Harry reached below and gently began touching her clit. Hermione smiled and pushed her hips back, her arse brushing against his throbbing hard cock. It was too much for Harry who plunged his cock deep inside her pussy, the warmth and tightness of her insides drove him wild and he began pounding her from behind pressed up against the tiled wall of the bath. 

Each plunge elicited screams from Hermione,

"Yes, yes, YES! Fuck me Harry, fuck me hard! You're filling me up so much, yes!"

Her words only increased his fervent desire as he pulled her head back by the hair using his right hand, as hiis lefthandd pinched her nipples. He fault his orgasm building as Hermione began bucking once more as a violent orgasm ripped its way through her body. 

"YES FUCK HARRY!"

Riding it out he came with her, his seed filling her up beneath the water.

Hermione flipped around to face him, a grin spreading across her face once more.

"Well, well, well, Professor Potter that was quite a surprise," she stated, "although very much appreciated".

"You knew didn't you? You knew I was here."

"I confess I thought you might try something like this when I mentioned how much I missed using the prefects bathroom over breakfast. Although the grunt in the corner of the room gave the game away!"

"I suppose I should have known better than to try and get anything past you Mrs Potter." he chuckled.

Hermione smiled and climbed out of the pool. Her shapely arse was dripping wet and bounced a little as she stood up. Harry's face darkened with desire once more.

Hermione faced him and said, "How about you join me in the showers my husband?"

"Hermione Potter, there's a gun in the trunk in the bedroom. If I ever say no to that question I want you to use it on me."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first fic. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
